Lost and Found, Misao and Kaorus Story
by Avagrabo
Summary: Yes, it's Kaoru and Misao...read the disclaimer/chapter 1, they explain it all. This is a rather naughty and explicit cooperation between me and Little-Firefly. If you're mature enough, plz R&R. Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

Lost & Found, Kaoru and Misao's Story (This was written to the Mortal Kombat: Annihilation OST)

Ahem. Let me start off by stating that despite what you might read in the next few pages, I am NOT a perv, and this is NOT a hentai. I really do love Misao (Kaoru's ok I guess), and I think that while sex should never be the focus of a story, it should play an important partjust like real life!.

That having been said, let me introduce my co-authoress (Before I forget, in addition to her other skills she's also contributing her womanly touch to the project. That was a fancy way for me to say I'm a guy, in case you didn't guess), Little-Firefly!! She'll be handling bits where she thinks I'd be to squeamish not to sort of wuss outo, and besides, there's no way I would have been able to keep her from helping me do a lez RK fanfic! (Firefly puts thumb through Sano's wrist) Nice try, woman, but you wore out that pressure point years ago.

Ok, now then, the semi-legal part. This is naughty. You won't like it if you have any kind of easily-offended sexual sensibilities, or if you havent hit puberty, or if you're a female homophobe. I don't own Kenshin, if I did, more of the characters would get some more often, especially Sano.

One point of conflict between the show and the story, Sano is dead!! Crap!! Im very sorry I needed to do this, but a. he might have gotten in Misao's way, b. I was sort of narrowing the field, and slicing away at the kenshin-gumi', and c. I WROTE THE WHOLE LAST DAMN FANFIC ABOUT HIM!!! Sheesh, if you need Sanosuke THAT bad, go read my history of him, Im not half-done and it has 7 chapters. 

Let's recap. Im not naughty. Little-Firefly is going to be continually outclassing me with the quality of her sex scenes (unfortunately only in the story, not real lifeOW!! MY HAIR!!), this is naughty, I don't own Kenshin, Sano is dead, and the title is all about Kaoru LOSING a lover and then FINDING one. It ain't that complimicated.

Oh, and a final note: my views on homosexuality. I think that a relationship should have 3 parts. First is shared interests, empathy, understanding, and the like. Being able to agreeor at least mutually enjoying argument. Second is protection and monogamy, loving one person and always trying to stand by them and help in their time of need. And third is sex. It only makes sense, if you really love someone then why not give them what you both want, right? In my story I try to build this kind of relationship between Misao and Kaoru, and demonstrate that even if they are both women they can still love each other. And looking at the men in their lives (In this version of the story), who could deny that they seem better off with each other than the icy Aoshi and the confused Kenshin? If they have the first two (and they do!), then what's wrong with a little number 3?

OK, now that I am firmly disclaimed Ill start the real work of building a plot and trying to keep Firefly from getting us kicked off fanfic.net with herintresting interpretations of my ideas (Firefly puts thumb through Sano's _other_ wrist). Although I may save some of the unpublished passages for future disclosure on a more private site. Hee hee. Enjoy! Tell us what you think! L8r!

Sanosuke Sagara (YES I KNOW. IT SHOULD BE SAGARA SANOSUKE. BITE ME. It's not even his real NAME for crying out loud)

Little-Firefly (She isn't here to kick my ass, but Ill tell you cause Im nice anyway, go read her other ficit's on some.well Ive never seen it, but Im told its very good!)


	2. Kenshin and Aoshi

Chapter One: Kenshin and Aoshi (Written to Live & Direct by Sugar Ray with KRS-One, I don't know what Firefly listens to btw)

__

Kenshin Kaoru sat on the porch of the Dojo, her eyes gazing at and past the spot where the last strand of bobbing red hair had disappeared He said he didn't want to hurt her anymore. He said he was sorry. That he never should have intruded on her only to leave. That he could no longer protect her, and that staying here was bad for them both. 

Never before had she met a more selfless man. He was so intent on hurting himself that he didn't realize when it wasn't actually helping others. He didn't even notice when it was hurting them. He must have thought the numchuka in her hand a kind gesture. They were of course non-lethal weapons, and he said he hoped that the Kayima Kasshin style had room for them, that they would be better at protection than her bokken. She certainly hoped so.

There was no one left now but Yahiko, and even he was muted by the loss of Sano, and the retreat of Megumi into sorrow. She should be glad, thought Kaoru. At least she can think that Sanosuke loved her. That he would have spent the rest of his life with her. Not like him. Not like Kenshin

It had all started with the death of Sanosuke at the hands (and feet and elbow) of Anji the Destroyer, his earstwhile sensei. Sano had lived just long enough to convince Anji that the children he spent his life trying to avenge wished merely for him to be happy, as he had wished them. Kenshin was never the same when he heard. Yahiko was young enough to recover someday, but Kaoru and Megumi could tell that he had scars too. Kenshinno one in the dojo had cracked a smile since the day Sano died. Anji was of course heart broken, and only a visit assuring him that it was not his fault kept him from killing himself in shame.

Soon the kenshin-gumi fell apart. The oniwabanshu of Kyoto was busy with new revolts against the Mejii, Megumi was doing her level best to get to Sanosuke, even having to be restrained occasionally, Sano himself was dead, Yahiko and Kaoru muted, and KenshinKaoru had hoped that in his time of need she could be there. That she could tell him that even though his friend had died, he still had her love, that his life could still be happy.

But Kenshin, with his warped logic, was hell-bent on punishing himself for the group's misery by returning to wandering. By getting Sanosuke involved, he reasoned, he had done this to his entire circle of friends. To his family. Now he could never risk hurting them again. He could not even embrace Kaoru this time, could not even promise her that he would try to return someday. He could only walk.

Kaoru sat. She couldn't cry yet. She could only begin to wonder what she had lost.

Kenshin

_Aoshi-Sama_ Misao stared at the dirt between her knees. She couldn't even hold her head up. The man she had loved so hard, then thought dead, then back, killing her grandfather, then back again as a good guyshe had never managed to hate him. Because for to long he had been perfection for her. He was so smart, so smooth, so suave, never inefficient, always doing the best thing possible. 

But when gramps had died, and Misao had tried again and again to foist leadership of the Oniwabanshu onto his shoulders, that logical mind of his knew. It knew that his presence would never be a benefit. That he could never be leader to the Oniwaban again, and that as long as he sat in the Aoiya neither could Misao. So he left. Not even a word. He was a ninja after all, and was gone before anyone could even think to check. 

Except Misao. Misao had studied her lord' Aoshi her entire life. She tracked his thoughts flawlessly. He would try to leave. She tried to confront him, saw his shadow as she went towards his tiny room in the Oniwabanshu's inn. When she slid open the Shoji he was gone.

_I was never good enough, Aoshi-samaI'm so sorry I ever dragged you down_Somewhere, the logical part of Misao said. _But why?_ Asked a more emotional part. _Why did you have to leave me to this?_ _Why couldn't you have taken me with you?_

_Lord Aoshi_

(SEE?? I TOLD you it would have a plot! And I DID label it angst, so whaddya expect? Anyway, to those of you who want more angst I promise this wasn't just token, and to those of you who are reading this because the only words of the disclaimer you read were Misao, Kaoru, homosexuality, and naughty, your day will come soon enough. My co-author assures me of this. Please review us! We love you! Oh, and if anyone can find any random misspellings of Japanese names or terms please shoot me dead and flame me into the ground. Thanks! L8r!)


	3. FriendsForever

Chapter 2: Friends Forever, Yahiko and Kaoru visit the Aoiya

Sanosuke Sagara: This was actually written to the Rurouni Kenshin closing theme, Heart of Sword, followed by that Limp Bizkit masterpiece, Nookie.

Little-Firefly: I listened to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls while helping write but since I listen to that all the time I don't count.

(Because so many people seem to think it's important to repeat, we STILL don't own Kenshin. If we had a million or two bucks we would. We don't, sowe don't. So there!)

It took Kaoru a while to move. She had spent nearly a full day watching that small point on the horizon where she had last seen the only man she ever loved. And even when she did move it was because Yahiko had returned from his extended trip to the Akkebeko. He entered her vision in that same point, and Kaoru's heart jumped when she saw someone comingbut it was Yahiko, notnot Kenshin. Yahiko looked tired. Red-eyed. Crushed. He took a step up the stairs, turned to look at Kaoru, and burst into tears. He fell, bawling, into her lap and locked his hands around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Nothing could have surprised her more than bratty, and usually disdainful of Kaoru, Yahiko breaking down like this. 

"WHY!?" He screamed, muffled only slightly by Kaoru's drenched kimono. "WHY DID KENSHIN AND SANO HAVE TO GO?!?!" So he missed Kenshin as a father, and Sano tooYahiko always tried to act so grown up it was hard to remember what a sweet little boy he was. She wrapped her arms around her bitterly weeping student and carried him off to bed, knowing that Kenshin might abandon his duties, but that she could not. But now she could never live in this Dojo, and without her Yahiko would be helpless. There was only one option.

*

A messenger broke Misao from her sad reverie. "Aoiya?" He asked. 

"Ye-Of course," She said, her throat husky from tears she could not let go of. They were all she had left

"Telegraph for a Trogdor, the Burninator (Hee hee, I mean Misao)that you?" The messenger squinted. Vaguely annoyed, Misao snatched the note and read quickly, tossing some change at the shortsighted deliveryman as he wandered off. She nearly cried right then and there from joy! Kaoru was coming! She could still remember the short time they had spent consoling each other, and she was sure that even now her girl friend would be enough to rouse her back to a life of playful, if violent, mischief. She could hardly wait

*

When he awoke, Yahiko found an exhausted Kaoru cradling him. And instead of squirming away he merely sighed softly and tried not to sniffle. He failed rather miserably, and a small squeeze informed him that his motions had awakened his sensei. 

"Trogdor, the Burninator (SORRY, couldn't resist lightening mood! I meant YAHIKO)," she started. 

"No, I'm sorry." He breathed. "I shouldn't have-" 

"Shush, Yahiko-chan, I just wish I could have done more. Soon I'll be going to visit the Oniwabanshu, I can't live here or teach you anymoreI've asked the folks down at the Akkebeko, and they said-" 

"Now YOU shush! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'll be ducking out, like-I won't leave you, and if you won't take me I'll follow you! The Kyoto gang is my friends too you know, and-Kaoru? I'm sorry, what did I say?" 

Kaoru now cried a little into HIS shoulder, but managed to shudder out, "Oh Yahiko, thank you darling boythank you for not leaving methank you"

*

Misao was TIRED of waiting. Her grief was not gone but, pragmatic girl that she was, it was locked away in a deep mental dungeon. But without her mourning to occupy her, or Aoshi to pester and try to seduce, she was going INSANE (er) with boredom. Sitou continually pestered her about getting some results on these new groups of revolutionaries, but Misao had already sent out most of the Aoiya as scouts, and had to keep up the illusion of normality by staying home herself. So when the remainder of the Tokyo Kenshin-gumi was 5 feet away from the Aoiya's entrance, they were both felled by a tremendous and near-murderous hug from the hyperactive and excitable Misao. 

"KAORU!!! YAHIKO-CHAN!!! It's so good to see YOUUUU!!!!" She squeezed them to an almost fatal point before realizing the damage being done to her new playmates, and stepped back to examine her Kyoto friends.

Kaoru looked dead. Healthy, but dead. She had no animation, and her smile was reminiscent of Soujirou The Tenken's to the point of scaring Misao. Yahiko looked slightly better off, if only because his anger at the homicidal greeting was enough to give him the illusion of emotions. 

"What HAPPENED to you guys!? Where's Kenshin? What's with Yahiko-chan? Come in! Drink! Eat! TALK!!! I wanna know I wanna know I wanna KNOW!!!!"

*

It took only a few minutes to catch Misao up on the situation, and she immediately DEMANDED that they both stay with the Oniwabanshu as long as they wanted to, and in fact longer if they didn't want to stay long enough. In their battered state the Tokyo duo was in no shape to argue the point. Misao seemed to pick up on the sad mood, and suggested that they both join her in the morning for a little exercise.

Misao managed to corner Kaoru before dinner and wrapped her in a tight, wordless embrace. "I'm so sorry Kaoruif you ever need-I mean, really, just come right to me, ok? Friends, right? Friends forever." In her arms Kaoru began to melt, and had to pull away before she could collapse in self-pity.

But not before whispering in Misao's ear. "Friends," She agreed. "Friends forever."

That night Misao stealth-ninjaed her way to both rooms to check on her mostly-willing guests. Yahiko was weeping slightly, and she comforted him for a few minutes, and despite his near-desperate protests tucked him in and kissed his burning forehead. From Kaoru she heardnothing. No words of regret or anger, no weeping, no sounds of sleep. From what Misao could see the former master of the Kamiya Kasshin style was staring at a point in one wall a few feet away from her silhouette on the rice paper. She was tempted to visit the grief-besotted woman and comfort her as she had done Yahiko, but something told her that for now Kaoru should be left alonemaybe, she thought as she padded away, tomorrow I can try to get the old bossy Kaoru backI miss her already. 

It was only when she got back to her own room that Misao let out a tiny piece of her pain over Trogdor, the Burninator (jk, jk, AoshiI swear that's my last Trogdor joke) spill over her mental walls. It was only a tiny drop in a huge sea of sorrow, but tears still softly caressed her cheeks before her eyes closed that night, and Misao knew that it was far from the last time.

S: Am I the only one who thinks my writing is gone downhill? Oh well, maybe Ill improve by the time the romance half of this puppy starts upIll turn this over to my co-authoress so I can sleep nowYAWN!

F: The stuff I added was menial but gawd you people need to pester my co-author about spelling errors. He won't fix them without pestering. And I expect reviews as well. Just because I can't figure out how to set it up for co-authoring doesn't mean I don't get reviews too. Little-Firefly. Just search for me and send a review concerning my Kaoru/Misao affiliation even if it is sent under the pretext of another fic. The only other one I have doesn't get many reviews so when I get an influx I'll know where they're from. If someone knows how to do co-authoring stuff them puhleeeze tell me!!!!! Anyway, guten nacht.

S Again: Like my Trogdor Jokes? Hope somuhahahahah! Ph34r t3h wr4th of TROGDOR; THE BURNINATOR!!!!


	4. However She Could

Chapter 2: Friends Forever, Yahiko and Kaoru visit the Aoiya

Sanosuke Sagara: This was actually written to the Rurouni Kenshin closing theme, Heart of Sword, followed by that Limp Bizkit masterpiece, Nookie.

Little-Firefly: I listened to Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls while helping write but since I listen to that all the time I don't count.

(Because so many people seem to think it's important to repeat, we STILL don't own Kenshin. If we had a million or two bucks we would. We don't, so…we don't. So there!)

It took Kaoru a while to move. She had spent nearly a full day watching that small point on the horizon where she had last seen the only man she ever loved. And even when she did move it was because Yahiko had returned from his extended trip to the Akkebeko. He entered her vision in that same point, and Kaoru's heart jumped when she saw someone coming…but it was Yahiko, not…not Kenshin. Yahiko looked tired. Red-eyed. Crushed. He took a step up the stairs, turned to look at Kaoru, and burst into tears. He fell, bawling, into her lap and locked his hands around her neck, sobbing into her shoulder. Nothing could have surprised her more than bratty, and usually disdainful of Kaoru, Yahiko breaking down like this. 

"WHY!?" He screamed, muffled only slightly by Kaoru's drenched kimono. "WHY DID KENSHIN AND SANO HAVE TO GO?!?!" So he missed Kenshin as a father, and Sano too…Yahiko always tried to act so grown up it was hard to remember what a sweet little boy he was. She wrapped her arms around her bitterly weeping student and carried him off to bed, knowing that Kenshin might abandon his duties, but that she could not. But now she could never live in this Dojo, and without her Yahiko would be helpless. There was only one option.

*

A messenger broke Misao from her sad reverie. "Aoiya?" He asked. 

"Ye-Of course," She said, her throat husky from tears she could not let go of. They were all she had left…

"Telegraph for a Trogdor, the Burninator (Hee hee, I mean Misao)…that you?" The messenger squinted. Vaguely annoyed, Misao snatched the note and read quickly, tossing some change at the shortsighted deliveryman as he wandered off. She nearly cried right then and there from joy! Kaoru was coming! She could still remember the short time they had spent consoling each other, and she was sure that even now her girl friend would be enough to rouse her back to a life of playful, if violent, mischief. She could hardly wait…

*

When he awoke, Yahiko found an exhausted Kaoru cradling him. And instead of squirming away he merely sighed softly and tried not to sniffle. He failed rather miserably, and a small squeeze informed him that his motions had awakened his sensei. 

"Trogdor, the Burninator (SORRY, couldn't resist lightening mood! I meant YAHIKO)," she started. 

"No, I'm sorry." He breathed. "I shouldn't have-" 

"Shush, Yahiko-chan, I just wish I could have done more. Soon I'll be going to visit the Oniwabanshu, I can't live here or teach you anymore…I've asked the folks down at the Akkebeko, and they said-" 

"Now YOU shush! Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'll be ducking out, like-I won't leave you, and if you won't take me I'll follow you! The Kyoto gang is my friends too you know, and-Kaoru? I'm sorry, what did I say?" 

Kaoru now cried a little into HIS shoulder, but managed to shudder out, "Oh Yahiko, thank you darling boy…thank you for not leaving me…thank you…"

*

Misao was TIRED of waiting. Her grief was not gone but, pragmatic girl that she was, it was locked away in a deep mental dungeon. But without her mourning to occupy her, or Aoshi to pester and try to seduce, she was going INSANE (er) with boredom. Sitou continually pestered her about getting some results on these new groups of revolutionaries, but Misao had already sent out most of the Aoiya as scouts, and had to keep up the illusion of normality by staying home herself. So when the remainder of the Tokyo Kenshin-gumi was 5 feet away from the Aoiya's entrance, they were both felled by a tremendous and near-murderous hug from the hyperactive and excitable Misao. 

"KAORU!!! YAHIKO-CHAN!!! It's so good to see YOUUUU!!!!" She squeezed them to an almost fatal point before realizing the damage being done to her new playmates, and stepped back to examine her Kyoto friends.

Kaoru looked dead. Healthy, but dead. She had no animation, and her smile was reminiscent of Soujirou The Tenken's to the point of scaring Misao. Deep inside, Kaoru felt her soul lift at the warm hug Misao gave her. She felt wanted and hse hadn't felt that way in a long time. Yahiko looked slightly better off, if only because his anger at the homicidal greeting was enough to give him the illusion of emotions. 

"What HAPPENED to you guys!? Where's Kenshin? What's with Yahiko-chan? Come in! Drink! Eat! TALK!!! I wanna know I wanna know I wanna KNOW!!!!"

*

It took only a few minutes to catch Misao up on the situation, and she immediately DEMANDED that they both stay with the Oniwabanshu as long as they wanted to, and in fact longer if they didn't want to stay long enough. In their battered state the Tokyo duo was in no shape to argue the point. Misao seemed to pick up on the sad mood, and suggested that they both join her in the morning for a little exercise.

Misao managed to corner Kaoru before dinner and wrapped her in a tight, wordless embrace. "I'm so sorry Kaoru…if you ever need-I mean, really, just come right to me, ok? Friends, right? Friends forever." In her arms Kaoru began to melt, and had to pull away before she could collapse in self-pity.

But not before whispering in Misao's ear. "Friends," She agreed. "Friends forever."

That night Misao stealth-ninjaed her way to both rooms to check on her mostly-willing guests. Yahiko was weeping slightly, and she comforted him for a few minutes, and despite his near-desperate protests tucked him in and kissed his burning forehead. From Kaoru she heard…nothing. No words of regret or anger, no weeping, no sounds of sleep. From what Misao could see the former master of the Kamiya Kasshin style was staring at a point in one wall a few feet away from her silhouette on the rice paper. She was tempted to visit the grief-besotted woman and comfort her as she had done Yahiko, but something told her that for now Kaoru should be left alone…maybe, she thought as she padded away, tomorrow I can try to get the old bossy Kaoru back…I miss her already. 

It was only when she got back to her own room that Misao let out a tiny piece of her pain over Trogdor, the Burninator (jk, jk, Aoshi…I swear that's my last Trogdor joke) spill over her mental walls. It was only a tiny drop in a huge sea of sorrow, but tears still softly caressed her cheeks before her eyes closed that night, and Misao knew that it was far from the last time.

S: Am I the only one who thinks my writing is gone downhill? Oh well, maybe Ill improve by the time the romance half of this puppy starts up…Ill turn this over to my co-authoress so I can sleep now…YAWN!

F: The stuff I added was menial but gawd you people need to pester my co-author about spelling errors. He won't fix them without pestering. And I expect reviews as well. Just because I can't figure out how to set it up for co-authoring doesn't mean I don't get reviews too. Little-Firefly. Just search for me and send a review concerning my Kaoru/Misao affiliation even if it is sent under the pretext of another fic. The only other one I have doesn't get many reviews so when I get an influx I'll know where they're from. If someone knows how to do co-authoring stuff them puhleeeze tell me!!!!! Anyway, guten nacht.

S Again: Like my Trogdor Jokes? Hope so…muhahahahah! Ph34r t3h wr4th of TROGDOR; THE BURNINATOR!!!!

F: If you guys think the Trogdor jokes are bad try living with Sano just down the road. It's kinda scary…..but not as much as my bro is annoying. Just tell him to stop and he will. And I want all of you reviewers to be patient about the lemon part of the story. The sex will come to you. Just wait for it. I want to develop a bond between Kaoru and Misao before pushing them that far. Just wait and it will be all the sweeter. I promise.


	5. So It Begins

Chapter 4: So it Begins 

(We can only assume L-F was listening to Goo Goo Dolls AGAIN, I was of course listening to Joe Budden's Pump it Up)

L-F: You're wrong. It's still Orgy.

"Kaoru?" Misao softly advanced on the bitterly sobbing woman. 

"Please, Misao," Kaoru managed to work out between her emotions. "Don't let me bother you with my...silly...feelings..." 

She knelt down next to the distraught girl and enfolded her in her strong arms. After a moment of readjustment, Kaoru was safely curled up in Misao's lap and Misao was gently stroking Kaoru's hair comfortingly. As her fingers came to the indigo scarf that tied back her flowing black hair the blue-haired girl gingerly untied it. As Misao cast the scarf to the side she noticed that Kaoru was no longer crying as much and was looking at her with one teary eye. 

"Misao, why do you care about me?" 

*

Kaoru's question tore at her heart and gave her a desire to wipe away the tears that had stained her lovely face. The look on the purple-haloed beauty's face spoke of innocence and Misao wished with all of her heart that she could be the one to take away her innocence... 

__

WAIT! How can I be so stupid to think about her like that in her time of need? Stupid, stupid, stupid....

"Uhhhhhh, well I.... I care because you remind me of someone who was in your situation before. But I couldn't help her, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I left you to the same fate as her." 

__

My fate. My life of sorrow. I can't let Kaoru go through that. If it takes everything I've got, I'll make sure she pulls through this.

Kaoru began to hide her face again and Misao didn't want to disconnect her eyes from Kaoru's. It was hypnotizing just to glance at those dark brown orbs. Orbs that were stained with tears and looked muddy.

"Misao, don't bother with me. I'm not worth your trouble-"

"But Kaoru...I...Kaoru, I'm your friend. We're there for each other... please, let me HELP you Kaoru!! It's all I want...I know you wanted Kenshin, but. why can't you want me!?" Now she was screaming, crying. She only stopped when she realized that Kaoru was silent now. 

*

"Misao...I do want you...you're always...oh my god, I can't..." But it was too late. They were in each other's arms now, and Misao found herself voicing thoughts that had been twisting in her for far to long.

"Oh Kaoru, what a baka Kenshin was, all the time he had to help you, all that bullshit about saving you when really he was setting you up to die on the inside like this. I don't understand why hebut I don't care, because he left you behind and now you're mine because he was too stupid to know what he was losing"

Kaoru gasped to hear such words from the mouth of her lov-_Oh my God I nearly said loverI mean I wish she were, bu-WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!? I didn't think I could ever feel this way about Misaobut she's nice where Kenshin was cruel, there where Kenshin is gone, and strong where Kenshin was weakeven if he did want me, I don't care._

The sheer weight of that thought made her return Misao's embrace with renewed passion, and when she thought about all the younger girl had done for her that Kenshin hadn't she only wanted more.

*

Misao was the 2nd most surprised person in the room when Kaoru kissed her lightly on the lips. She seemed so shy, so innocentMisao could not restrain her sudden and near-inexplicable desire to have this woman. She put her thumb and forefinger on either side of her friend's shapely chin, and passionately and deeply kissed Kaoru. All either of them could think of was the other now. Kaoru returned the kiss with a fiery passion that she could never imagine Kenshin would ever get or even desire. Misao's embrace tightened anewand her hands shifted.

Her lover was now locked in pleasure, and the cupping, caressing hands made her moan and loll her head against the ninja's shoulder. This was true pleasure. There was nothing Kenshin could ever do now to get her back. She shook out her hair from the customary ribbon held style, _So soft!_ Marveled Misao. _So smooth!,_ and reached back for her obi sash.

Misao beat her to it. _No you don't, I want to! I love you so much, you sad, broken girl. I'll heal you, I'll take care of you since HE decided he wouldn't anymoreOh god it's so exciting to have her, to possess her for anything I want, so be able to do THIS_ She slipped the sash's knot and Kaoru elicited and excited little groan _and THIS and THIS_

*

Kaoru was lost in Misao's love. She was safe, she was held, and now she knew how it was to know that someone really cared about her. Not like Kenshin and his inscrutable motivesall she wanted now was for Misao to do whatever she wanted to, to be the Oniwabanshu leader's lover, to be her slave

__

But this is wrong, isn't it? Slavery and women with each other?

They both thought. They got the same answer. There was absolutely no reason in the world they couldn't love each other. No reason not to hold each other. No reason not to make each other happy. Any way they could.

Kaoru's kimono fell open, and so it began

(L-F: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You hate the cliffhanger, no? To all of you hormone crazed bitches out there you will just have to wait, nyah ha. Does the word kinky mean anything to you people?????? I'm on a sugar high and feeling deprived. I want some lovin peeps. Gimme my bitch, Alex. And I'm spent!!!!

S: Sigh, she doesn't realize she's in with the hormone crazed bitch group? * is struck dead by L-F so many ways his slowly melting brain cant even count them * Well I promise I'll try to hold her back from the HARD hard stuffif you give her some reviews you bastards! And while ur at it I could use some too! We feel so unnapreciatedAnd yes, I also promise next chapter will have the good stuff. Just as SOON as we get reviews! This is important to us! L8r, loyal, horny readers!)


	6. A VERY Good Dream

Chapter 5: A VERY Good Dream 

(S: Written to various things, including South Park's Kyle's Mom is a Big Fat Bitch, Suck on my Chocolate Salty Balls, Joe Budden's Pump it Up, and Da Dip by Freak Nasty. Damn, we got a veryexpressive response to the cliffhanger! Which is slightly more than I expected! You horny bitches! Ha de ha ha ha! Anyway, prepare to have your innermost lustings either smashed or fufilled. I havent written it yet, so I sure as hell don't know which! L-F: You people disgust me!!!!!!! I can't believe all you live for is to read about two girls getting it on......... oh wait. I read those too..... Oh well, I guess I can't be disgusted by you anymore. Umm I wasn't listening to anything but I'm going to turn on something now that I think about it.)

(We still don't own Kenshin. Don't laugh, it's not like YOU do, you cheap ass hentai sucking HOGS!!)

When Misao awoke, she felt nearly as dead as Yahiko had looked the day before. This was an entirely new experience to the hyperactive early-riser, and when she attempted (her mind still cloudy) to stand and stretch, her progress was impeded by Kaoru's head, which rested, rising and falling slowly in sleep, on her smooth and taut belly.

Misao decided she was dreaming, and considered pinching or whatnot, only to discover that a. It was real, judging by some memories now organizing to force themselves back into her mind, and b. Even if it WAS a dream it was a good one. A VERY good one.

Wondering what they were sleeping on, considering that the futon was halfway across Kaoru's small room, she found her answer to why she was, for once, sleeping naked. They were nested in what appeared to be the remains of several sets of womens' clothing, judging by the rips they had been removed in haste, and judging by the smell one could figure out why.

Kaoru stirred, and the movement against Misao's bare flesh aroused (so to speak) the rallying memories to action.

_Kaoru arcing underneath her, Misao's teeth ripping away at the girls under-kimono. Misao's legs spread, an attentive Kaoru pleasuring her. Misao licking her lovers body, up and down, occasionally giving nips that sent shudders down both their bodies_

A VERY good dream

*

When Kaoru opened her eyes she saw herher friend? Her lover? Her mistress? Well, she saw Misao, sitting up inumm, what appeared to be a pile of their clothes, and staring down at her with luminous green eyes.

"I had a very good dream, Kaoru-chano yes, a very good dream indeed. You were in it!" They giggled girlishlyand then, as if refuting the idea of it being a dream, Misao pulled Kaoru up to her for a long good morning kiss.

Memories slowly pooled in the back of her head. _Her hands, grasping along the smooth floor, find the nunchaku Kenshin gave her, and soon she finds a new use for this last gift. Misao, lightly nipping her aroused breasts, slipping the polished handle of the weapon into her and working it in and out. Kaoru grasping the other handle and returning the favor. Misao's warm hands and moist tongue caressing her thighs, and Kaoru nuzzling the soft hair between her lover's legs _

"KaoruI want you. Not like I already had you, although I want that tooI want you in all waysjoin the Oniwabanshu!" She exclaimed with her usual spontaneous and direct method of problem solving. "We can be togetheryou could stay here and teach Yahiko, and let me protect youlike Kenshin didand love you, like Kenshin didn't."

"Reallyyou'd let me? I mean, I can't fight nearly as well as you can, and I'm certainly not ninja material" Misao rejected these objections with a shake of her head.

"Don't worry Kaoru, we don't do much spying anymore, and besides, I'd want you to stay here even if you WEREN'T the same girl who nearly beat my head in yesterday. Because I love you Kaoru, and I know you love me backI won't let go."

"Oh Misao"

*

Yahiko, true to form, was sleeping in when the girls hauled him from his futon and suggested that he join Kaoru in staying at the Aoiya.

"Will Kaoru be doing the cooking? No? I'm in! Do I get to be a ninja!?" 

"Of course not, Yahiko-chan, you are still my student, and you'll be learning the Kayima Kasshin style until there's nothing left to teach! Now go eat, baka, you've already missed this morning's practice, and I'll beat you senseless if you spar with me on an empty stomach as well as your empty head!"

Approximately 3 nanoseconds after the rice-paper panel slid shut, Kaoru felt Misao's arms around her and sighed her pleasure until cut off by her lover's questing mouth.

"Oh Kaoru," said Misao, once their lips had disengaged, "I'm so gladwith your help we can beat these new revolutionaries, and with MY help you'll never be sad or lonely againnever never NEVER!!"

"Misao-samayou're always so kind to meit's I who should be glad you'd take me in like you doI'll always do my best for youalthough Yahiko does have a point." 

"What's that?" 

"I won't be able to help much with the restaurantI could burn water."

"Well then, let's get our asses out on the street and track down some of these Meiji hating bitches!" Misao crowed triumphantly. "They'll feel the wrath of the newly enlarged Oniwabanshu, and then they'll never dare to hurt Kyoto or it's people ever again"

"And then tonight we'll celebrate your joining usand our love for each other. However we can."

*

That night a huge party was thrown in honor of the two new members. Yahiko was living it up and had managed to get into some of the liquor, much to Kaoru's distress. Misao had managed to calm Kaoru down afer reassuring her that the boy would be fine after he had some of her hangover-over soup. The blue-haired beauty had been perfecting it for years and guaranteed it to work on anyone. Once Kaoru was all hers Misao decided to have some fun with her somewhat uptight lover.

Kaoru had hardly had anything to drink and wasn't doing much partying, despite the fact that the party was being thrown for her and Yahiko. Then Misao decided that a party wasn't a party unless all of the guests were having fun.

"Hey people! Who's up for some cards?"

The Oniwabanshu was NEVER a group to turn down games of chance, and Yahiko had hung out with Sanosuke enough to know how to gambleand lose. His Sensei would be proud, Yahiko was STILL sweeping the dining room of the Aoiya by the time he got into his next game. Misao, meanwhile, was raking in the real money, and once everyone was properly inebriated she began to demand kisses instead of money as payment. Her Grandfather finally gave up after losing several hundred Yen to a steel-eyed lady ninja, and Yahiko was disqualified and sent to clean up after he puked all over the floor.

Needless to say, Kaoru lost to Misao frequently, much to the joy of the male (and a few of the female) members. Yahiko proclaimed himself disgusted (after all, he thought of them as his mother and his sister), puked again, and staggered off to sleep.

Soon the early hours came about, and Misao upped the stakes to keep her players around. Articles of clothing now covered bets, and the average temperature of the room jumped a good 15 degrees. The formerly-steely ninja that had so brutally owned Misao's grandfather set her sights on one of the younger Oniwabanshu, and soon he had to retreat to save his modestyto late to conceal SOME things though, and Miko (The female in question) giggled repeatedly for the rest of the evening. The rest of the guys gathered around Kaoru and Misao, as both lost hand after hand, with a suprising lack of modesty. They were both down to rather sheer under-garments when the party died down.

And these were gone seconds after they returned to their room (During the day Misao had switched Kaoru over to her room, claiming the distraught girl should not be sleeping alone), although Kaoru was soon wearing several interesting bracelets and anklets. Rope ones that is, and Misao gave her the time of her life before they were removed. The young ninja had a way of caressing and then nipping that proved very effective on skin, breasts, andother. They cuddled under the warm blanket, and each was prepared for whatever the next day might bring, sure that whatever needed to be done would be done with the other.

(S: Sorry, I seem to be in a very mushy moodI'm tempted to cut this off here, btw, as both Firefly and I have gotten kind of tired of it, we prefer our solo projects now (Her GW/Nix semi-crossover and my Kenshin and Kaoru Action/Romance (Come one come all for more naughtiness!)) So I'm sorry in advance if we have to end herebut there's some resolution, right? Kaoru solidly hooks up with Misao and company, Misao gets over Aoshi, and the remainder of the Kenshin-gumi finds a new family (Except Megumi-dono, I can't write her at all and I'm not sure how she'd get over Sano, he IS my favorite!). Well I DO have some ideas, and the story doesn't seem quite done yet, so we're asking you, t3h 1337xxo r34ders to tell us whether or not you get a chapter 6! L8r!

L-F: Hee hee, I get to write her's too! She wants to say that I am the sexiest hunk of man she knows. Not believable? Well it was worth a shot. Actually she wants you to go read her GW fic, and so do I because its good since Im not dragging her down on it. She also says she's taking over as official writer-of-sex-scenes if you say you want another chapter, and I can tell you from experience that this is a frightening thing. If you're reading this as hentai (I mean you enjoy the more realistic aspects of course!), then either vote for another chapter, or e-mail one of us and ask for our notes. I dare ya. L8r! Again! R+R!)


End file.
